


香格里拉偷情故事

by himawariiii



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himawariiii/pseuds/himawariiii
Summary: 簧 有壶人 谨慎观看
Relationships: 拉郎 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	香格里拉偷情故事

这是你时隔半年再一次见到王晨艺。

他站在候场区的角落，乖顺地低着头让化妆师往脸上扑粉，听着旁边一个戴口罩的男人絮絮叨叨的叮嘱。  
你看见他用力地点头，又因为妨碍了化妆师补妆羞得缩成一团。  
他好像没变。你这样想，马上又否定了这个念头。  
他瘦了很多，现在的腰大概一只胳膊就能揽过来，脸上也没肉了，下巴颏儿像是只挂了一层皮。  
这半年你略有耳闻，他又是专辑又是卫视综艺，愣是比刚退赛那会儿的知名度还大些。  
那又怎样，你对自己说，终究是出道和未出道的差别。

时尚晚会总是无聊又俗套，你心不在焉地听旁边人说话，又偷偷回头寻他。  
他在快靠近摄像机的那桌，八竿子打不着一块儿的几个人凑在一起，聊天都尴尬。你看着他一会自己发呆，一会低着头抠手指，旁边人跟他说话也只是憨笑。  
找机会搭关系都不会。你觉得他真是个傻子。

最后的合影你跟着其他十个人挤在最后，人都走了还留在台上打打闹闹，你瞄见他拍完照就走了，头也不回，和之前的每一次一样。  
回到酒店还没进门，经纪人给你们一人塞了个大纸盒子，你看着那上面几乎占据了所有篇幅的王晨艺的脸，有点无语。  
“人家经纪人特地送来的，十一份，每一份都签了名，我真是忙忘了，应该也准备这些的。”  
经纪人嘟嘟囔囔的，全然没注意十一个人如出一辙的怪异神情。你撇撇嘴，心想，你可真是会恶心人。

你没告诉其他人，其实你偷偷领了王晨艺发在微信群里的ep，他们不知道，但你不确定王晨艺本人知不知道。  
他的专辑完美地避开了国家减少过度包装的号召，比鞋盒还大，但一半是废的。十一份签名全是永远保持一颗炸裂的心，唯一的不同是，只有你是大名。

你没由来地生气，干脆出门去瞎晃，反应过来时，黄牛已经把王晨艺酒店房间号发过来了，对方收款120。  
你觉得自己才是最大的傻子。  
你敲门，门里窸窸窣窣的，他开门瞧见是你，愣了有半分钟。他大概才洗完澡，头发还是湿的，素颜有些憔悴，衣服还是惯常的宽松衬衫。  
他让你进了屋，你一时也不知道该说什么，他也尴尬，还是逃进了浴室。

你听见吹风机响，床上乱七八糟地散落着手机，耳机，iPad，甚至还有水瓶和零食。你这才反应过来自己还顶着浓妆，你把衣服脱了挂起来，旁边就是他晚会上的服装，这点轻易的巧合又让你心猿意马。  
你又去翻床头柜，五星级酒店果然周到，各种size的安全套一应俱全，润滑剂都分好几种。  
你也说不清你把他当什么，你不喜欢他，也不讨厌他。或许他只是一只误打误撞闯进你这片森林里的麋鹿，他在这，你们就有联系，他走了，你就再也找不到他了。  
归根结底，你和王晨艺只有肉体关系。

你突然想到这可能是你们唯一一次在像样的地方做爱，如果今天他愿意的话。你和他最常去的地方是大通铺的淋浴间，其次是另一幢楼的抽烟室。你喜欢把他按在墙上，从背后由下往上顶，他受不了的时候会往后缩，背过手揽你的脖子，挂在你胸口哼哼。  
做得狠了你也会逼他叫，他咬着下唇死不吭声，明明爽得直哆嗦，还非要把呻吟都憋回去，这时你便艹得更狠，他忍不住开始求饶，越是可怜你越不肯放过他。

你靠自己的想象硬了，裤子支起个帐篷，浴室的声音也停了，他在里头待太久了，出来时的走姿也别别扭扭，你暗自庆幸，至少今晚不用偷偷摸摸溜回去。  
他磨磨蹭蹭地挪到床边，把乱七八糟的东西归置好，余光瞥见你拆了一半的包装盒，脸刷的一下就红了。你觉得好笑，身经百战的婊子也会装处女。

你走过去从背后搂住他，他吓得一抖，却也没挣扎，顺从地被你抱着。你顺着裤腰滑进去，他的阴茎半硬，你握住它摩挲，他在你怀里轻轻地颤。你把他翻过身，下身紧贴着蹭，另一只手伸进去揉他的臀，挤压他的穴口，他被你弄得呼吸不稳，下身直挺挺地戳着你。  
他把脸埋在你肩上，带着潮气的香波味儿往你鼻腔里钻。他揪着你的衬衫前襟，挺着胯来蹭你，下面的嘴咬着你的指尖，仿佛要吞进去。

你把他推倒在床，他仰头看你，眼眶湿漉漉的，嘴唇也湿漉漉的，还留着清晰的牙印。  
你把自己扒光就要去扒他，他由着你动，掏了个保险套塞你手里。你不想用，半年前你们没有这么多弯弯绕绕，进得去最好，进不去就磨枪，保险套这种东西被人发现了就得倒霉。  
你不想戴套，他不肯，撕开了包装就往你那玩意儿上套。你嘟囔：“之前怎么没见你这么矫情。”  
他不冷不热地瞥你一眼，“我怕得病。”  
你被呛得说不出话，他倒是不在意，自顾自地找了个舒服姿势趴着，看你不动还回头激你：“来不来？”

来，不来是孙子。

你掐着他的腰往里顶，他比半年前生涩，脸埋在被子里，你只能瞧见他蓬松的发顶。  
你又不爽，抓着他的头发逼他抬起头，他喘着粗气，半眯着眼不看你，你去舔他的嘴角，他也不回应。你不等他完全适应就开始动，他吃痛地叫了声，穴口抽搐着要把你给挤出去。你舔上他的喉结，含在嘴里吮，他仰着头，像一只献祭的天鹅。  
你晓得他喜欢略带粗暴的性爱，便更用力地破开肠道，埋进最深处。你每深入一寸他都会颤，小腹和大腿的肌肉都紧绷着。  
“放松点，进不去。”你抚慰他的器官让他放松，他皱着眉，手紧攥着床单。你凑上去亲他却被避开。

他会主动跟你说他想要，会把你推倒自己骑上来，却从不主动亲吻你。除此之外他有求必应，哪怕你把刚插过他屁股的东西塞进他嘴里，他也会乖乖含着费力吸出来，把你的东西都咽下去，还顺带舔干净你的龟头。  
你不得不承认，你喜欢床上的王晨艺。  
但是不管哪个你，王晨艺都不喜欢。

你想起来你们怎么闹掰了。  
你让他多和上位圈交流，别成天和吊车尾待在一起，既蹭不到镜头自己还得扶贫。  
他不反驳你，之后却和上位圈越来越远，自然也包括你。

你把内心的不满发泄在性事上，发狠地折腾他。他被你顶得不断往前拱，受不住似的想逃，你卡着他的脚踝把人拉回来，下半身更用力地凿，狠戾地摩擦他的敏感点。他被弄得湿淋淋的，却还是埋头不出声。  
你更恼，把人翻过身面对面插入，低头舔舐他的乳尖。他咬着手背，另一只手抗拒式想推开你，被你一把抓住，强迫着十指交扣。你抵着他的敏感点画着圈地磨，他终于开口求饶，哆嗦着求你慢点。

你咬住他空闲的那只手，含住手指吮吸，他半睁开眼瞥你，你看着他愈发红艳的唇，忍不住去吻。他难得地回应你，唇舌交缠，你含着他的嘴唇轻咬，手顺着脊背从后颈抚摸到椎骨。  
你记得他的敏感区，手不断在他后腰滑动，他气息更不稳，下身也绞得更紧。  
你故意不去触碰他的性器，它不停地流水，交合处清晰可见大片湿迹。他急得要自己上手，双手却都被占着，只能扭着腰去蹭。

你大发慈悲地松开手，将那玩意儿握住磨蹭，那器官经脉凸起，像活物一般在你掌心弹动。你不轻不重地揉它，指尖按在顶端轻碾，他被你弄得一下一下不停颤抖，全身瘫软，胸口剧烈地起伏，你更用力地刺激它，却在临界点前堵住不让它释放。他被你硬生生打断了高潮，难耐地扭动身体。你感觉他的内壁更加柔软，又湿又热地裹着你，他敏感到极致，稍微撸动阴茎就会止不住地抖。

你更卖力地抽插，大开大合，几乎要将那块软肉捣烂。他连求饶都喊不出来，紧咬下唇也咽不下呻吟，哼哼唧唧地像猫儿叫春。他无意识地手脚蜷缩，内壁一阵一阵痉挛，从耳朵到乳尖连成一大片红晕，阴茎一抖一抖地射在你手里。  
你把他的东西抹在他脸上，他眼神涣散，由着你动也无力反抗，被你顶住敏感点射精也只是反射性的发颤，没力气喊了。

你陷在他身体里不想出来。恍惚间觉得像是回到七个月前的星光岛，你怀抱着他，手脚交缠，耳鬓厮磨。你昏昏沉沉的，仿佛陷入了梦境。

“欸，发什么呆呢？”  
身旁的队友拍了拍你的肩，你猛地回神。四周人来人往，嘉宾和工作人员混成一团。你忍不住再去找他，却看不见了。

“走走走，到我们了。”你被推搡着走上红毯，机械地营业，然后跟着其他人下场。

整个晚上你都盯着他看，即使你们相隔甚远。

但直至结束，他一次都没有回头。


End file.
